It Was not Expected
by Nesha2590
Summary: Jackson Overland rich 24 year old CEO of Frost Corps life changes forever when he meets Elsa Winters a newly college graduate of NYU. A one-night stand leads them down a path that neither of them expected. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa Winters**

The sun shined bright that May morning as Elsa woke from her dream sleep,

today was the day Elsa would graduate from NYU.

She could not believe she made it to the end. Hard work and dedication got her here,

now she would finally be rewarded with a Bachelor of Science degree in business studies.

As Elsa got up to get ready. It finally hit her,this would be the last day she would call

the Greenwich Residence Hall home. A month before she had decided to stay in the

city for good. So she went apartment looking, Happily finding a one bedroom in West Village.

Elsa walked to the bathroom thinking about her life falling into place. New apartment,

two job interviews lined up for the coming days, nothing could be any more better

as she smiled to herself before jumping into the shower.

Meanwhile

 **Jackson Overland**

Jack had been up for two hours going over his schedule for the day.

He had already called his assistant to meet him at Madison Square Garden,

for he was asked to be a guest speaker for the closing commencement ceremony

for NYU. After he would go to the office to get some much needed work done.

Jack's phone rang as he put his Macbook to the side. As he picked up his iphone 6 he

looked to see who was calling. It was his Stalking ex Ariel Tooth.

"Oh What does she want?" Jack picked up his phone and answered.

"Hello"

"Jackson you have been avoiding me for months now?"" Why cant we be civil to each other,

We broke up on a bad note, I just want us to overcome this and start all over again"

"Tooth how did you get my new number? Forget it, for the last time can you please leave me alone.

Stop stalking me, I would greatly appreciated it if you would let me go about my business in peace"

"But Jack it was a mistake can you accept that? I never meant to hurt you. Tooth we are over

I dont want to be your friend, lover or boyfriend ever again. Besides it's been a year, I do not

feel the same as I did for you"

"Jack I was foolish I was not thinking straight. I love you and I'm sorry"

"Tooth it's over I've moved on and I think you should too. Goodbye"

"Jack" Jack hit the end button before she could finish.

As Jack walked into his walk-in-closet, he thought about the woman he had been seeing

secretly for the past few months. Rubbing his temple he thought it was time for him

and Rapunzel to take they're relationship to the next level. Everything seemed right,

he was so in love with her and she was in love with him. Jack wanted to make her

his wife and start a family soon after. He knew he was moving things so fast with her

but he did not care he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life as his mind was

telling him.

Jack grabbed one of his suits, walked out the closet, grabbed his phone and sent a

text to Rapunzel telling her to meet him for dinner after work at Batard, he wanted to discuss

something really important with her. After he'd text her he called his assistant up

again and asked her if the engagement ring he had got custom made was done

in which she reply it was and it will be delivered at the office today.

"Thank you Lauren"

"No problem , If there's anything else you need just let me know"

Jack hung up with a smile on his face and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa

Elsa Stepped out the bathroom. As she looked around her empty room her eyes landing on her purple cap and gown hung on the back of her bedroom door. "this is it" she said to herself "I'm finally starting a new chapter in my life" As she thought about it her phone rang, Elsa picked up her iPhone 6 and notice it was her sister Anna

"Good morning Anna"

"ELSA OMG YOUR GRADUATING IMSOHAPPYFORYOUANDCANTWAITTOSEEYOU" Anna babbled on until Elsa told her to slow down because she could not understand anything she was saying.

"Thank you Anna, anyways did you, mom and dad get to the hotel and check in yet?"

"Yes of course "Anna said." You do not have to worry about us"

"Okay Anna your right" Elsa said

"Besides today is your day Els, don't ruin it by stressing over us" Elsa sighed remembering she only had her towel on and had less than an hour and a half before she had to graduate.

"Anna I'll call you back I have to get ready, I do not have much time left tell mom and dad I love them and can't wait to see them"

"Sure thing Elsa don't be late and I'll tell them, goodbye sis"

Elsa readies herself really quickly, walking into the kitchen just in time for a bowl of honey nut cheerios, and banana. Elsa already decided to get a cup of Starbucks coffee on the way knowing all her things were in boxes at her new apartment save for one box she would load into her car on the way to Madison Square Garden.

Elsa stepped out the student residence hall with her last box and loaded it into her old Chevy Malibu. As she got into the driving seat, she took one last look at her apartment building before saying goodbye. Elsa drove a few blocks to her first destination Starbucks. Elsa ordered an ice caramel macchiato she needed the pick me up for today was going to be a long one.

Parking was a nightmare Elsa thought. She made a mental note; to next time arrive an hour early. Elsa exited out her car grabbed her cap and gown in the backseat and headed to the entrance of the building.

Once inside Elsa made it towards where the graduates were to meet, she saw two of her friends.

"Elsa over here" Mulan and Jasmine both Said. Elsa smiled and headed they're way.

"Hello Mulan"

"Hello Jasmine"

"Finally you're here we have 15 minutes left till we have to line up" Mulan said

"I Know I Know parking was a nightmare outside" Elsa said

"Should have token a taxi" Mulan said

"Enough with talking Elsa you need to fix your appearance before we head out" Jasmine Said

"Oh gosh you're right I'll be right back" Elsa said

Elsa walked to the bathroom, fix her make up really quickly and heading out the door not noticing she was about to bump into someone as she was trying to figure out how to stash her things somewhere.

Jack

Humph

Elsa looked up

"I'm so sorry Sir"

"It's okay no harm done" Jack Said as he looked up.

What he saw was a beautiful, young, attractive woman standing before him. She had platinum blonde hair down to her back nicely straighten, big blue eyes that were the color of sapphires and the dress she wore hugged her curves all too well. Jack flushed a pink shade as he mouth went dry staring at her. She blushed in return while staring at him. Jack notice he had been staring to hard and broke eye contact Elsa seem to have done the same thing.

"As I was saying no harm done" Jack Said smiling

"Anyways my name is Jack Overland it's nice to meet you?"

"It's Elsa, Elsa Winters it's nice to meet you Mr. Overland, and well I have to get back and sorry about bumping into you"

As Elsa walked away Jack sighed "I can't believe I was checking her out, but I can't help notice what a beautiful woman she is.

"Who's Beautiful" Jack's assistant Lauren Said

"It's nothing Lauren, do you have my speech?"

"Yes Mr. Overland its right here" Lauren said

Lauren handed Jack's speech to him before letting him know she would be at the office when he got in, in which Jack said "okay"

"Mr. Overland we are ready to start" the Dean and President of the school both said together.

As Jack followed them he could not help thinking about this Elsa woman. He knew he was wrong because he forgot about Rapunzel in a flash. He told himself its best you forget you will be spending the rest of your life with Punzi.

Jack watched every speaker take the podium waiting for his chance to be up there. When the time came Jack looked out into the crowd took a deep breath and started the speech.

"Friends, graduates, and anyone who can remember the sweet taste of a welcome future with the spice of opportunity. Let's celebrate with our friends here who represent the future. Let's indulge in the bounty of choices, possibilities, and adventures that are ripe and ready for their taking!

Life is a wonderful journey. A course that you set and determine by the choices you make each day. Eleanor Roosevelt once said, "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." So as you step out to meet the world with your mind prepared and your skills tuned, I urge you to set your direction with a positive attitude and strong spirit.

Celebrate the days of success and always prepare for the challenges that meet each of us as we venture through life. For although we may consciously make the most positive of decisions day-to-day, you and I KNOW that there will always be hard days. It is during the times of success that people will know our name, and it is during times of trouble that people will know our character.

You have now received your education. You are equipped to take on the world. Your life is now YOUR destiny. Academia will not impose deadlines for theses with minimum word counts. No, now your life is yours to create. We have simply built a strong foundation for the future you must independently design and build.

"Watch your thoughts; they become words. Watch your words; they become actions. Watch your actions; they become habits. Watch your habits; they become character. Watch your character; it becomes your destiny."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Elsa**

The graduates walked into the double doors and proceeded through the aisle until they reached they're destination. As I looked to my left, there was a huge crowd in the stands. It was hard to spot my parents and sister first but after squinting my eyes, I found them. My dad had his Nikon D4s in hand already snapping pictures of me, I just smiled and waved on the other hand my mother was recording with her iPad in hand, while Anna was jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas day, I chuckled at the sight.

Looking straight ahead on the stage was the President of the University, the Dean, a few more Faculty members and the guest speaker whom I bumped into just a few minutes ago. Wait what was his name again? Oh right it was Jackson Overland, the man who was eyeing my up.

The graduates remain standing for the national anthem. Elsa's eyes were still on Jack, she could not doubt he was handsome, his silver white hair, and his brilliant deep blue eyes stood out the most to her. As she snapped her gaze from him she returns to the ceremony. There was no need to be checking any one out. She preferred the single life although she felt lonely sometimes.

It was not something she chose, she just felt like her education matter more. She did occasionally date in her first year but that ended in disaster when she found out the man she was seeing had a girlfriend, in which put her off dating anybody else.

The ceremony continued on one by one the speeches were delivered. After the President of NYU asked the class of 2015 to please stand to accept they're degrees. We all walked towards the stage and waited at the steps for our names to be called one by one. When my turn came, the President called my name and presented me with my degree. I quickly shake hands with him and everyone on the stage before getting back to my seat.

Once the last student is off the stage the President comes back to the podium he says "on the certification of the Academic Board, I confer the respective degrees on the candidates…On behalf of the Board, I offer my congratulations.

I turn to my left and right before being dragged into a group hug with Mulan and Jasmine, I giggle at the affection and take my iPhone 6 out to capture this as a memory, I tell them both to smile and looked to my phone. After taking a lot of pictures we are to file out and look for our families. Before I turn to leave Jasmine stops me and asks if we can meet up later to celebrate.

"Please Elsa you never go out with us, plus it's a celebration, every time we invited you out you always say you have work to do but now you have nothing to do so please just this one time" Jasmine says

I look to both Jasmine and Mulan thinking of a way out of this. Time's up I have no excuse I just sigh to myself.

"Jasmine I do not know?" I say

"Come on Elsa it will be fun" Mulan says

"Beside you need a girls night out and we aren't taking no for an answer" Jasmine said

"We will have you back safe and sound at your new apartment by 3am is that so much to ask?" Jasmine says

''No it isn't" Elsa says "I give up okay just this one time" pointing her one finger up." But you both have to help me unpack my things"

"Okay" they both say together squealing from Elsa agreeing with them.

"I'll message the both of you at 10:30 tonight be ready we're going to the Sky Room on West 40th street" Jasmine said. They agree and hug each other one last time before going different ways to look for they're families.

As Elsa looks around she spot Anna and her parents. Walking towards them Anna turns around as Elsa walks up and is the first to put her arms around her squeezing her tightly.

"Elsa congrats" Anna said

"Don't hog my little girl" Mr. Winters said

"Hey dad I thought I was your little girl?" Anna says all offended

"Anna you are too your just my baby girl" Mr. Winters said

"Enough you two, you can have this conversation at our suite" Mrs. Winters said "Today is about Elsa"

"All mom Thank You" Elsa said going in to hug her mother

"But can we get some pictures in really quickly i'm starving" Elsa said

"Sure thing Elsa" Mr. Winters said "I made a reservation to eat at Scarpetta"

"That's great, I never been there before but I heard so much about it" Elsa Said

 **Jack**

After my speech I sit back down ready for this ceremony to be over. I take a look out into the crowd but somehow my eyes land on Elsa again, I shake that thought from my head but it does not work. She's so beautiful.

She makes it across the stage, I get a really close look at her and I cannot help but smile, she walks up to me and shakes my hand and for some reason I get shivers down my spine and a warm sensation in the pit of my stomach like butterfly's. All for just a hand shake?

The crowd and the graduates leave and I lose track of her. The Professor of Business Studies comes up to me, well Jack it's nice to see you again." Professor Morgan it's nice to see you too". "How are thing over at Frost Corps?"

"It could not get any better" Jack said "you know my offer still stands I still need a chief financial officer?"

"Jack with all due respect my passion is teaching, I'm going to have to decline your offer"

"Okay if you change your mind you know to call me" Jack said "Well I have to get to the office I'll see you later"

Jack walked out into the parking lot he spotted his dark blue Bentley Continental GT Speed. Getting in he sped out the parking lot making it to Frost Corps just in time. When he arrived it was already lunch time and Lauren took the liberty of having his lunch ready on his desk when he arrived. He reminded himself to personally think her when she came back in.

Jack went right to work taking small bites of his lobster roll. At 7:00pm, Jack had finished two piles of papers he had to go through that day. Looking towards his wrist watch, he notice it was time to leave before he left he asked Lauren for the ring box and told her to have a good weekend he'd see her Monday.

When he made it to Batard, he walked up to the hostess. "Reservation for two for Overland" the woman smiles pleasantly and said "right this way Mr. Overland". Jack followed her getting a table up stairs that showed the view of the city. As he sat down he waited for Rapunzel for five minutes when she appeared at the top of the steps.

"Hello Jack" Punzie said giving him a hug and a kiss on the lips. Jack opened her chair for her guiding her to sit. "Jack so what is the important new you wanted to tell me?"

"Punzie lets first order and enjoy our time together "Jack said

"Okay… but I also have to tell you something"

Her tone was was unreadable to Jack. So he said "okay you can tell me after mine"

The food was served and once done the waiter cleared the table asking if they would be having dessert. Jack said "yes" while Rapunzel said "no". Jack looked at her for a moment and told the waiter to give them a second. The waiter walked away and Jack kept his gaze on Rapunzel until he spoke.

"Rapunzel do you want to know why I brought you here this evening?"

"Yes Jack please tell me because I've been waiting to get my news of my chest"

"Rapunzel I know we've been seeing each other secretly for months now, but I cannot go another day without you by my side. You mean the world to me in so short of time and I've falling in love with you will you be my wife?" Jack said while pulling out the ring.

Rapunzel took a deep breath. Had she known this she would have told Jack sooner. "Jack I cannot marry you"

"WHAT" Jack Said?

"Jack please don't make it as hard as it is. I cannot marry you. This is why I came tonight I wanted to tell you I cannot be with you anymore we should see other people. It's not that I don't love you it's just I choose my modeling career, i'm not ready to settle down or for a serious relationship, I hope you can forgive me"

"all this time you didn't feel the same way about me" Jack said "all this time you led me on thinking everything was okay" "You know what I can't even process this straight, but at the end I know it hurts"

"Jack I'm sorry, but I have to leave I have a photo shoot in Europe tomorrow and my plane leaves in a few hours I have to go. I am sorry about everything" Rapunzel said

As she got up to leave, Jack sat there dumbfounded. Finally regaining his senses he called the waiter over to pay and left upset about what happened. Once he made it to the water fountain outside he took one good look at the ring and through it in there and kept on walking.

In his car Jack thought about what just took place but it hurt so bad that he wanted to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Driving a few blocks his eyes rested on the Sky Room. Turning his car around he pulled up to the front and exited out of his car giving the valet his keys, walking up to the bouncer, the bouncer greeted him saying "long time no see Jack"

"I know, is Aster in tonight?"

"Yeah sure he's at the bar go right in" the bouncer said

"Thanks" Jack said and walked in


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is where the sexual content comes in or lemons. if it too much you are welcome to wait for the next chaper**

* * *

 **Elsa**

Elsa and her family walked into the parking lot. Elsa had told them she would drive to Scarpetta; she thought there was no point in taking a taxi there as she already had her car in the parking lot. Driving there did not take long; Elsa was there in less than 15 minute

The family exited the car and walked into the restaurant. Walking up to the hostess Mr. Winters said "reservation for winters"

"Oh yes, how many in your party?" the hostess said

"Four" Mr. Winters said

"Right this way Mr. Winters" the hostess said as she guided them to a table

Once seated the hostess handed each of them a menu and told them they're waiter will be right with them.

"I think we should try the tasting menu" Mrs. Winters said

"That sounds like a plan" Mr. Winters said

"Yeah it says here that it's multiple dishes" Anna said

"Elsa what do you think?" Mr. Winters said

"Yes of course I'm starving" Elsa said

When the waiter approached he put a bread basket along with a spinach dip on the table introduce himself and asked what they would like to drink. Once the drink order and food order was in, the family went into conversation mainly about Elsa's plans staying in New York.

"Elsa do you have a special someone?" her mother asked

"Mom you know as well as I do that I'm single" Elsa said

"Well it didn't hurt to ask" her mother said

"So Elsa do you have any job interviews lined up yet" Mr. Winters said

"Two actually" Elsa said

"And they are?" Mr. Winters said

"I have an interview Monday at Edward Jones Investments and on Tuesday I have one with Merrill Lynch" Elsa said

"Pretty impressive" Mr. Winters said

"Thank you dad" Elsa said

The food arrived that minute and the family jumped right into it, but the conversation was not over in the least.

"Elsa I'm still worried about you living in the city alone" Mrs. Winters said

"Mom I'll be fine, besides you sound like you did when I chose to go to school out here and that was four years ago" Elsa said

"I know I was just looking forward to spending some time at home with you, you rarely come home now as it is" Mrs. Winters said

"Mom I promise to come home more often if that helps" Elsa said

"Well now you can we have some news to tell Elsa" Mr. Winters said

"We brought a home in Saddle River so we can be close" Mrs. Winters said

"What really? That's great news so when do you move in?" Elsa said

"In two weeks, we still have a lot of packing to do, your father transferred jobs so he could become a partner at Goodwin Procter LLP" Mrs. Winters said

"Dad that wonderful" Elsa said

"Well I know I'm happy I get to see my big sister more often" Anna said

Elsa giggled and hugged Anna.

When they left the restaurant, Elsa dropped them of at the hotel and told them she would see them tomorrow and to take Anna out for some shopping. By then it had been 4:45pm, all Elsa wanted to do was take a nap before going out tonight.

In her new apartment Elsa dropped the last box on the floor, laid on her new couch and slept till 9:20. Once up Elsa went through two boxes to find a towel and wash rag along with soap. Heading to the bathroom she did not know what to wear. In the shower she thought it through until she remembered she had brought a dress from Forever 21 last week, it was a Lattice-Back Lace Dress black in color along with a pair of black Dolce Vita Havoc Sandals with a heel.

"What should I do with my hair?" Elsa thought it through and decided on doing her hair in a low flow hairstyle. The shower was brief for all the thinking Elsa did; she walked out the bathroom going straight to her room to get dressed. After she went back into the bathroom to do her make-up and style her hair like she wanted to.

At 10:30 Elsa got the text that Jasmine and Mulan were three minutes away and to be ready when they beep the horn. Gathering her iPhone, keys and little black purse Elsa heard the beep outside walking out her apartment she locked her door and headed outside into the waiting taxi.

"OMG Elsa you look beautiful" Mulan said

"Yeah you do, who knew you could be so sexy" Jasmine said

"I cannot tell if she's still a nerd" Mulan said

"I had no idea you even dressed like this" Jasmine said

Elsa laughed at her friends shocked faces.

"Listen there are some things I like to keep secret and to myself" Elsa said

"Well I need to raid your closet" Jasmine said

"Whatever floats your boat" Elsa said

The taxi continued on its destination. The girls were hyped about tonight. Mulan and Jasmine were happy Elsa came out with them tonight that's all that matter to them.

The taxi pulled up in front of the club and the girls got out Jasmine paid the fair saying thank you. The girls walked up to the bouncer he smile at them.

"Well looks like Jasmine and Mulan brought a friend this time" the bouncer said

"Keep your eyes in your head and let up through" Jasmine said

"Only if you say please" the bouncer said

"Fine please let us through" Jasmine said

"Sure thing, it wasn't so hard to ask nicely" the bouncer said

"Whatever" Jasmine said

Inside Elsa was amazed. The club had neo color light all throughout and it was spacious, it felt like she could breathe.

 **Jack**

"Aster "Jack yelled

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Its Bunny learn it well" Bunny said

"Bunny she said no to my proposal" Jack said

"Jack I told you she wasn't the one" Bunny said

"I know you warned me and I should have accepted it" Jack said

"Put it this way now you're a free man and can hang out with me again" Bunny said

"Not funny" Jack said

"What? You've been neglecting your friend duties" Bunny said

"Yeah it's been a long while sense I hung out with you" Jack said

"Well last celebrated even if you don't feel like it" Bunny said

Bunny ordered a pitcher of beer and four shots of fireball and told Jack the drinks were on him tonight. An hour in to their drinking celebration Jack caught sight of Elsa on the other end of the bar. He could not believe it.

As her and her friends were knocking shots back, Jack was trying to figure out how to approach her. Bunny saw him staring at her and told him to go ahead.

"Jack are you scared to go talk to her?" Bunny said

"No I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity" Jack said

"Listen Elsa I'm going to go dance want to join" Jasmine said

"No thanks I'm a little drunk" Elsa said

"Ok if you change your mind I'll be on the dance floor" Jasmine said

"Good answer Elsa you can stay with me to get even drunker" Mulan said

As they kept drinking Mulan excused herself to the ladies room, leaving Elsa alone at the bar. This was Jack's chance even though he was drunk himself. He seen her leave and followed her. Stopping her in her tracks.

As he stopped her something came over him and he had wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She seems to not mind so he pushed her into a wall with her hands pinned above her head continuing to make out with her.

After what seemed like hours. Jack asked her if she wanted to get out of there. She giggled and said yes. Making it outside Jack waited for his car to pull up, Elsa leaning into him, while he held her waist. When the car pulled up Jack opened the door for her, after he walked around to his side got in and drove off.

Once they got to Jack's apartment building, Jack parked his car in his parking bay. Opening the door for Elsa he pulled her out and led her to the elevator, punching in a code the elevator started to move. Jack wasted no time finding Elsa's lips again.

When the doors chimed open Jack pulled Elsa out with him leading her into his pent house. Once inside he started attacking her jaw and neck with kisses before claiming her lips again. Elsa pulled off his suit jacket and unlooses his tie throwing it down with his jacket.

Jack on his part was losing himself in her, from her kisses to her hands and fingers working at his clothes. He could not handle it anymore, picking her up he walked straight to his bedroom. Peeling her out of her dress so she stood only in her bra and panties.

After he striped her he finished taking off his clothes leaving him only in his boxers. He pushed Elsa on top of the bed, he crawls in between Elsa legs leaving wet kisses from her jaw to the waistband of her panties, she moaned with every kiss he gave her.

Slowly pulling down her panties leaving her expose to him, he trailed kisses up her thighs till he reached his destination. He pushed his tongue into her center making her quiver once he made contact with her bud. Elsa was gripping the sheets on each side of her moaning as he continued.

As she climaxed Jack made is way to her lips while his hands made it to the back of her bra and unclipped it, throwing it on the floor. Elsa tugged at his boxers as he took a nipple into his mouth, while his fingers caressed her center between her thighs.

Sensing her need Jack pulled off his boxers and position himself at her center, pushing her legs more apart. Jack thrust into her hard stilling himself, as she let out a high pitched moan cry. He could tell she wasn't really use to it because all he could feel was tightness.

He waited for her to get use to the sensation before he continued to thrust into her. at one point she ended up on top of him, while he thrust from the bottom, he held her hips in both hands guiding her to move on him, by this time they were moaning together and Jack knew he wasn't going to last long as her insides kept squeezing him. With two more thrusts they climaxed together, Jack spilling his seed into her.

Both sweaty from they're passion Jack pulled Elsa to his chest, rolled over and pulled out kissing her on the lips, Elsa eyes were already on the verge of closing so he pulled the duvet over them bringing her to lay on his chest, finally sleep took over Jack too and he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elsa and Jack**

It was 9:45am when Elsa awoke, at first she did not want to open her eyes, her head was pounding and her body felt heavy. Maybe I'm still drunk she thought. As she tried to roll over she notice she was not alone and someone had her around her waist.

Her eyes snapped open from the realization, but that's not all she notices, she notice she was not in her bed, room or apartment and she was naked. Once everything set in she turn to get a good look at the person next to her, it was Jackson Overland.

She was so surprised that her sudden movement disturbed Jack from his sleep, he groan irritated opening up his eyes to see who woke him. His eyes came into focus notices Elsa staring at him wide eye. "Please tell me this is a dream" he said

When she did not respond, she was trying to process all of this. Jack opened his eyes again this time wide eye, it was not a dream it was reality. As he let her loose he notices he was naked and so was she. Nothing could get any worse but it did.

Jack and Elsa were not aware of the footsteps approaching the bedroom door. The door opened revealing none other than Jack's parents.

"This is bad timing to barge in on me" Jack said to his parents

He parents stood there frozen in place as shock took over they're facial features.

"Jackson what is the meaning of this?" his father said

"I can't explain really" Jack said

"Well you better damn well figure it out, I and your mother will be in the living room waiting while you two get dressed" Mr. Overland said

When the door shut, Elsa turned to him realizing she hadn't spoken a word to him yet.

"Oh my god how can this happen?" she finally said

"It's okay" Jack said "it wasn't expected" he said

"What do you mean its okay? I slept with you and I don't know you, what's bad about this situation is I gave you my virginity" Elsa said

"Listen we were drunk these things happen" Jack said

"Well not to me" Elsa said

Jack did not want to hear any more so he pulled the blanket to the side of him pushed himself off the bed giving her a view of his naked body. Elsa was so shocked by this display.

"What you weren't complaining about my body last night, as a matter of fact you seem to want my body" Jack said with a smirk

Elsa wanted to smack that smirk off his face for making light of they're situation. Elsa continued to stare at him noticing he was tall, lean and his abs were amazing. He was sexy as hell to her. Jack notice she was still staring the shock in her eyes was gone replaced by lust he called it.

"You know if you keep looking at me like that we might need to have a round 2" Jack said smirking

"Shut up don't be ridiculous" Elsa said

"Well are you going to lie in my bed all day or are going to get up" Jack said chuckling

"No, I'm waiting for you to leave so I can get dress" Elsa said

"Why I seen every inch of you last night" Jack said smirking

That comment made Elsa blush and throw a pillow at him. I see he likes to joke a lot Elsa thought to herself. Once Jack put on a shirt and basketball shorts he headed to the bathroom, thinking to himself Elsa is a serious minded person.

Elsa tried to stand from the bed but notice she was sore from they're sexual activity from the night before. Once fully clothed Jack came back in and notices she was struggling to walk.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Elsa said

"Well it does not look like it, be honest with me" Jack said

"Okay I'm a little sore" Elsa said

"I must have really given you the business" Jack joked

"Not funny and definitely not working" Elsa said

"Come on where is your sense of humor" Jack said smirking

"Am I the only one taking this serious" Elsa said

"Ok your right lets go face my parents" Jack said

Leading Elsa out his bedroom Jack walked down the hall towards his parents sitting on his sectional couch. Jack and Elsa sat down waiting for the questions to start.

"Well I just have one important question" Mrs. Overland said "did you two use protection?"

"Hmm….no" Jack said quietly looking away from his mother

"Oh God it's worse than I thought" Mrs. Overland said

"Why didn't you" Mr. Overland said

"I was not thinking clearly last night besides we were drunk" Jack said

"Excuses" Mr. Overland said

"Dad what's the real reason you came over?" Jack said

"We heard from a little birdie you proposed to that girl Rapunzel" Mrs. Overland said

"We came over to knock some sense into, you cannot marry a girl who knows nothing about business" Mr. Overland said

"We want to keep our corporation running strong, when you introduce her to us we asked her questions to see if she was a good fit in our family, she failed them all, as you know the woman you marry will have say so in our corporation sharing the percentage of stock you own now and more when we pass" his father said

"Dad you don't have to worry she seems to not have cared that much for me and turn my proposal down for her career "Jack said "she broke up with me"

"That's good news I thought you were going to marry that airhead" Mr. Overland said

"Now back to the situation at hand, you had relations with this young woman next to you and you did not you protection" Mrs. Overland said

Elsa flushed from what Mrs. Overland said. The conversation was going away from the unprotected sex topic until she brought it back.

"So what is your name young lady" Mrs. Overland asked

"It's Elsa Winters" Elsa said

"Nice to meet you sense our son fail to introduce us to you" Mrs. Overland said

"Do you mind if we speak in private" Mrs. Overland asked

"Okay" Elsa said

Mrs. Overland led Elsa into Jack's study leaving the men in the living room. The reason for privacy Elsa had no idea. Mrs. Overland motion for her to sit shutting the door behind her, sitting next to Elsa on the sofa.

"I would like to ask you some questions" Mrs. Overland said "What do your parents do for a living?"

"My father is a lawyer and my mother is a medical per fusionist" Elsa Said

"Well you come from an educated family" Mrs. Overland said "do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I have one sister" Elsa said "what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well my son only dates airheads; he clearly looks at you as if he's infatuated with you" Mrs. Overland said

"How we just met yesterday?" Elsa said

"Really? Where did you meet my son at?" Mrs. Overland said

"He was the guest speakers at my graduation yesterday, I accidently bumped into him" Elsa said

"Wow this is a change from his usual bimbos" Mrs. Overland said "what did you major in?"

"Business" Elsa said

"Do you have a job yet" Mrs. Overland said

"No not yet why" Elsa said

"Well may I offer a position in our corporation to you today, you would start Monday" Mrs. Overland said

"Well I already have two interviews lined up for Monday and Friday" Elsa said

"Young lady I'm offering you a job as a chief financial officer" Mrs. Overland said "it's better than being a team member at the bottom" Mrs. Overland said

"Are you only giving me this job because I slept with your son?" Elsa said

"No, I got a good vibe from you Elsa" Mrs. Overland said "one last question are you on birth control?"

"Yes why?" Elsa said

"That's good news" Mrs. Overland said "do you accept the job"

"Yes" Elsa said

When the conversation was over Elsa and Mrs. Overland emerged from the study back to the living room. Mrs. Overland informed her husband that Elsa would be the new chief financial officer, in which he asked her some questions pertaining to do with business that she answer correctly.

Jack watched this unfold in front of him. He was impressed by Elsa the crazy thing about her was he had forgotten all about Rapunzel in a flash. He need to see more of Elsa, get to know her better and take things slow because she seem to be level headed.

By the time Jack's parents left it was 10:55am, he turned to Elsa who was sitting on his couch checking her iPhone. Jack spoke to get her attention.

"Elsa do you want to get lunch or dinner today, I would love to get to know you better" Jack said

"Jack how about we hang out tomorrow, right now I have to get home I'm going shopping with my sister today" Elsa said

"Well can we make it a double date today I have a cousin who can keep your sister company" Jack said

"Jack you can't be serious" Elsa said

"Please I don't want to lose your company just yet" Jack said

"Alright you can join but I have to go home and shower first" Elsa said

Jack wasted no time he was in the shower in less than 5 minutes, went into his walk-in-closet grabbed a pair of tan jogger pants and a white V-neck shirt, with a thin black hoodie and his black and white high top converse. Coming out his room he grabbed his iPhone, wallet and car keys.

"Ready to go" Jack said

"Yes thank god I have to get out of this dress" Elsa said

"Well you could have joined me in the shower" Jack said smirking

"You're a pervert you know that" Elsa said walking into the foyer to the elevator

Jack just chuckled. "I knew you were funny" he said, Elsa just rolled her eyes.

In Jack's parking bay he chose to drive his Jaguar XF he got a month ago. Opening up the car door for Elsa, Jack's phone started to ring. Looking at the screen it was Bunny.

"Hey Bunny "Jack said

"Jack did you bang that pretty blond from last night" Bunny said

"Bunny how would you know about that" Jack said

"Don't act all innocent I seen you two making out and walking out with her" Bunny said

"Listen I'm kind of with somebody I'll call you back" Jack said

"Your still with her aren't you" Bunny said

"Yes" Jack said

"I'll call you back I want details" Bunny said

Bunny hung up and Jack put his phone back in his pocket, getting into his car he started the engine up and they were out into the streets of New York.

"So Elsa when your birthday" Jack asked

"Are you serious with this question?" Elsa asked "its June 21, and yours"

"Its April 1" Jack said "what's your favorite color?"

"Dark purple and baby blue" Elsa said "yours?'

"It's dark blue" Jack said

"Okay Jack I like that you're asking me about myself but I don't want to reveal everything" Elsa said

Jack snickered at her.

"Okay I'll just figure you out" Jack said

Jack pulled up in front of Elsa apartment building. Getting out Elsa was already walking inside walking down the hall. Once at her door she unlocked it going in with Jack following inside. She put her phone on the charger not daring to look at the messages sent to her from Mulan and Jasmine.

She told Jack to make himself comfortable while she took a shower. Jack sat in her living room looking through his emails, when Elsa's phone started to rang, being the curious person he is, Jack walked up to her phone to see who was calling

"Who the fuck is Tadashi" Jack said all jealous


	6. Chapter 6

**another lemon in this chapter**

* * *

 **Elsa and Jack**

While in the shower Elsa kept thinking how her life changed within hours. She got hired out of unusual circumstances at Frost Corps; Jack had asked her if he could come along with her today. "How am I going to explain this to Anna"?

Meanwhile Jack was trying to calm himself; maybe it's her cousin I cannot jump to conclusions. Besides she hasn't slept with anyone but me, I was her first she said. Eventually she will be mine but I have to take things slow with her, he was thinking in his head.

He snapped out of it when his phone rang. Checking the screen it was Tooth again.

"Why do you keep calling me" Jack said

"Jack what's this I hear about you proposing to Rapunzel Evergreen?" Tooth asked

"Tooth its none of your business" Jack said

"It is when you just through my love for you back into my face" Tooth said

"Tooth I don't care what you think, I will marry whoever I want and it most definitely won't be you" Jack said

"You say that now but I will do whatever it takes to get you back" Tooth said

"yeah keep saying that, let's see how far you get" Jack said "by the way I'm changing my number I can't have you calling me stalking in such" Jack said

"Go head and I'll find out that number too" Tooth said

"Hey Tooth how a restraining order sounds to you" Jack said

"You wouldn't" Tooth said

"Yes I would I'll make sure you're served with them papers Monday goodbye have a nice life" Jack said before hitting the end button on his phone

Elsa had exited her shower going to the mirror to comb out her wet hair before heading to her room to change. She pulled out a pair of shaping skinny jeans in denim blue, with a plain light grey short jersey top shirt that showed off her tone stomach from H&M, matching it with her white AEO destroyed denim jacket from American eagle with a pair of frost gray Canvas SK8-Hi Vans.

After getting dressed she empty her little black purse, digging throw another box she found her white Michael Kors Sutton medium saffiano leather satchel, putting her wallet, little make-up kit and sunglasses in there. She finished off her look with seven silver Alex and Ani bracelets, a pairs of diamond ear rings, and a cecile multifunction stainless steel fossil watch.

She walked back into the bathroom putting her purse down and put her hair into a bun on top of her head letting little pieces of hair fall down a little. Walking to the living room she asked if Jack was ready to go.

He got caught off guard with what she was wearing. Deciding to be a smart ass he told her.

"Elsa all this for me" Jack said smirking

"No I always dress like this" Elsa said glaring at him

"Really I did not know dressing casual could look so good on a woman" Jack said

"Well yeah I like to be comfortable" Elsa said

"Well you definitely got my attention" Jack said

"Thank you I think" Elsa said

Grabbing her keys and iPhone off the charger, Elsa opened the door for Jack to walk out first while she locked her door. Outside Jack opened the car door for Elsa shutting it and going to his side. Getting in he started the engine and they were off to pick up Jack's cousin.

As Jack drove he kept glancing at Elsa, till she was forced to ask him what.

"What is it Jack you seem very quiet and you keep glancing at me" Elsa said checking her messages from Jasmine and Mulan.

Well I cannot help notice that you're beautiful" Jack said

"Thank you is that all?" Elsa said

"Yes for right now" Jack said

He did not want to let her know he was mad at the fact a man by the name of Tadashi called her phone. He had to think it through because Elsa was not his by any right. He seem to forget his place while in her house nursing his jealousy.

Parking in front of his cousin's home he beeps the horn and his cousin appeared on the steps. Coming towards the car getting in.

"Elsa I would like you to meet my cousin Kristoff" Jack said

"It's nice to meet you" Elsa said

"It nice to meet you too" Kristoff said

"So Jack where are we going" Kristoff said

"Shopping and then out to eat" Jack said

"Jack drove off to the next location. Stopping in front of the St. Regis New York Hotel, Anna was outside waiting when she seen Elsa, Elsa got out walking up hugging her sister.

"Elsa whose car is this?" Anna asked

Jack rolled his window down to hear what they were saying.

"A friend Anna" Elsa said

Jack on his part was boiling from her calling him a friend. It was true they were not together. "I'll change that" Jack said

"Change what?" Kristoff said

"It's nothing" Jack said

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders and went back to texting someone. Elsa and Anna both got in the car. Elsa looked at Jack he seem angry and she wanted to know why? She thought it best to wait till she got him alone.

"Anna this is Jack and his cousin Kristoff" Elsa said

"Nice to meet you both" Anna said

"Nice to meet you" Jack and Kristoff said

Kristoff and Anna seem to kick it off quick, they talked the who ride occasionally Elsa would join in the conversation but Jack was silent. Jack parked the car on Fifth Avenue everybody got out walking to the first store Elsa and Anna saw Abercrombie &Fitch.

Elsa brought two sweaters, three pairs of jeans, and five tops. Anna brought five pairs of shorts, one sweater and six shirts. Going into Hollister, Jack brought every shirt that was his size, and ten pairs of jeans, and joggers in every color.

Kristoff preferred Urban Outfitters, getting ten shirts and ten pairs of pants. Going into Gucci Jack had four tailor suits made which he would have delivered to his home when they were done. After shopping at H&M, Banana Republic, and Victoria Secret, Elsa and Anna were starving they waited for Jack and Kristoff to come out of Nike Town.

"Elsa what do you think about me dating Kristoff" Anna asked

"Anna he seems like a nice person, I do not mind" Elsa said

"Really what do you think about Jack" Anna asked

"Jack is nice I still don't know him well" Elsa said

"Could have fooled me, do you see the way he looks at you?" Anna said " its like he fell in love at first sight"

"Okay if you say so" Elsa said

If only she knew. I'm not trying to rush things with him but I do feel a little for him. As Elsa thought about it the boys came out with two bags each of sneakers.

"Well are you ladies ready to go eat?" Jack said

"Yes" Anna and Elsa said

As the men put the bags of shopping into Jack's trunk, Kristoff asked him to drive Anna and him to the movies after dropping off they're shopping bags.

"What about going out to eat?" Jack said

"Well we want to go by ourselves you can have some alone time with Elsa? Kristoff said

"That does sound good to me" Jack said looking at Elsa talking to her sister

"Let's just grab something to go from Café Feastro" Kristoff suggested

"Alright we can do that" Jack said

When they enter the sandwich shop Elsa was stopped by none other than Tadashi.

"Elsa" Tadashi said

"Hello Tadashi" Elsa said

Jack was really angry, so this is Tadashi who called her phone.

"Uh Elsa I tried to call you earlier, I just wanted to know if you have time next week to help me with a presentation for my new invention?" Tadashi said

Please say no; please say no Jack chanted to himself

"Sure if I have the time" Elsa said

Jack cleared his throat getting both of they're attention

"Oh Jack I'm sorry this is Tadashi, Tadashi this is Jack" Elsa said

"Nice to meet you" Tadashi said

"Likewise" Jack said a little to mean

"Well Elsa I have to go I'll see you next week maybe" Tadashi said

"Okay bye Tadashi" Elsa said

"Jack what was that?" Elsa said

"Nothing" Jack said

When they ordered they're food Anna and Elsa were conversating about a girls night in. when the food was done Jack paid. Dropping off Anna's shopping bags the four of them dropped Anna and Kristoff at his house to get his car to drive to the movies.

Elsa and Jack made it back to Elsa's apartment to put her shopping bags away. He was still mad about the Tadashi thing. Elsa finally asked what was wrong with him. Jack exploited

"Elsa I DON'T WANT YOU TALKING TO THAT TADASHI GUY , OR HIM CALLING YOUR PHONE" Jack yelled

"I TALK TO WHOEVER I WANT TO TALK TO JACK WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME I CANT" Elsa yelled back

She was right but Jack didn't stop there, the way she yelled at him turned him on. He walked up to her and kissed her. Within a few seconds Jack had Elsa pinned to the wall unbuttoning her jeans forcing them down her legs along with her panties.

He pulled his pants down letting his erection spring free, picking Elsa up, and thrusting into her hard. Elsa had no time to act; she let out a high pitch moan. Wrapping her arms around his neck tight, while Jack pushed her legs wider to go deep drove her to the edge.

Before she knew it she climaxed, Jack swallowed her loud moan in a kiss continuing to thrust into her. She notices she was building up again from the sensation. Trying to form words to let Jack know was lost into an extremely loud moan.

Jack paid no mind to her picking up speed as her insides clenched and squeezed him, groaning in the process Jack knew he was not going to last much longer and neither could Elsa. With five more thrusts they climaxed together Elsa's body going into convulses from the sensation.

Out of breathe and looking at each other, Jack put both hands on each side of Elsa's face.

"I don't know what come over me but I want you to myself, never sharing you with anybody, I know I get jealous but I will not lose you too, I know I sound like a love struck guy but do you believe in love at first sight?" Jack said

"I never experienced it" Elsa said

"Well how do you feel about me" Jack asked

"I'm confused but I'm willing to make it work" Elsa said

Jack smiled and kissed Elsa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Elsa and Jack**

 **Three months later**

Jack lies awake at night, holding Elsa in his arms. A lot had changed they were officially a couple now. The feelings he felt for her only burned deeper as the days went by. He was happy to have her by his side, getting to gaze upon her beauty.

There were days at work when she would walk by and he'd have to restrain himself from touching her, she on the other hand would laugh at him. He would tell her to keep laughing because one day, he's going to lose control and throw her on the desk and make love to her.

There were even days she would lose control. That shocked Jack because he usually is the one to start something. She was growing in-toon how her body came alive from his touch. She was starting to become so sexual that she wanted him constantly.

As he continued to think about they're most recent memories, he notice they're three month anniversary was coming up. He wanted to do something special for her but what? Elsa was still new to the relationship stuff.

Whenever he would suggest buying something for her, she would refuse his offer as unnecessary. Although he liked that she didn't need anything from him he still wanted to treat her like a Queen. The relationships he had in the past those women would ask him for everything.

From her not wanting to spend his money on her, made him feel like she only wanted him. She would tell him constantly that if he was broke she would still want him, a relationship is not built on money but it is built on love.

As he continued to lie there he knew he wasn't going to sleep for some time, so he gently laid Elsa down onto a pillow, getting up he made sure he would not disturb her sleep. Walking into his study he sat done at his desk turning on his MacBook, he went through his emails.

One email caught him off guard it was from Rapunzel, she asked him to meet her in Central Park tomorrow. He thought why all a sudden she would want to meet him. She had broken up with him why now, he moved on with Elsa, so he kindly sent an email back telling her no there is nothing else left to say.

Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes before he heard gentle footsteps standing in the doorway. Opening his eyes Elsa was standing there with a worry expression on her face.

"What's wrong" Elsa said

"I can't sleep, I've been thinking a lot" Jack said

"About what" Elsa said

"Us" Jack said "I want us to look for a place together I'm tired of waking up in my bed without you" Jack said

"Jack you know that's going to take time plus my lease isn't up till next May" Elsa said

"Listen you let me worry about that, I will pay to break the lease" Jack said

Elsa was shaking her head, trying to come up with a solution.

"Jack is this what you want?" Elsa asked

"Yes Elsa I'll do anything to wake up to you every morning" Jack said

Coming into the study, she was wearing one of Jack's shirts that reached to her mid-thigh as it was huge on her. Jack smiled to himself thinking how he could be so blessed with a beautiful angel such as her. Coming around the desk, Elsa sat in his lap and kissed his lips.

"I Love you" Elsa said

"I love you more" Jack said hugging her around her waist

"Let's get back in bed I want to be cuddle" Elsa said

Scooping her up bride style, he carried her back to bed.

"Your wish is my command" Jack said

The next morning they were busy running around getting ready for work. Jack didn't want to be late but he had to find a way into the shower, so he did what any other boyfriend would do he joined her. Elsa was startle from Jack jumping in.

Him being late was all forgotten when he seen her naked. As much as he wanted to touch her she kept slapping his hands away, knowing he wasn't going to get none he washed really quickly. As Elsa was about to walk out the bathroom door he pulled her back in.

Picking her up he placed her on his bathroom sink counter and started attacking her neck with kisses, Elsa on her part was trying to plead with him they were going to be late for work. He ignored her plead and she soon forgot too.

Letting his towel drop from his waist, his erection was twitching, he needed to release and she was going to help him. Taking her towel from around her throwing on the floor he slowly moved her hips closer to him until his erection met her moist center.

Slowly he entered her enjoying her tightness, marveling in her warm wetness, she moans as he continued to push farther into her. He started to move within her thrusting slowly, watching her facial expressions. She finally had enough of his slow torment.

"Jack go harder" she said

He much obliged her.

"Faster Please" she moans

He obeys her command until there's only smacking of skin between them, and her moaning is the sexiest sound he loves to hear from her. As he pounds on she becomes aware of the buildup that's threatening to overtake her, too late it seizes her and her hips come away from Jack as she squirts for the first time

Shouting from the sensation Jack bring her hips towards him again and continues to thrust into her. He on his part is dripping from her love juices spilling all over him; he also cannot believe she actually squirts. As he was coming closer to climaxing he looked into her eyes holding her gaze speaking between breaths.

"Only… You… Do…This... To...Me…. I …Can…. Never…... Get…. Enough…. Of…. You" Jack says

She climaxed from his words and he follows along groaning and thrusting into her until he empties himself in her.

"I guess we are going to need another shower" Elsa says

Jack just laughs "I guess so" he said

 **Time skip**

Arriving an hour late into the office, they both go their separate ways kissing each other one last time. Greeting his assistant Lauren, she stops and tells him someone is here to see you and she barged in here like she own the place.

Walking into his office, his eyes rest on Rapunzel. Standing by his desk not looking remotely as beautiful as Elsa.

"What are you doing here" Jack said

"I came to see you" Punzie says

"What is the real reason you're here" Jack says

"Jack I want you back, I made a mistake turning down your proposal" Punzie says

"Rapunzel I hate to tell you this but I'm with someone else now" Jack says

"You moved on that quick?" Punzie says

"Yes and hopefully in a year or two I'll be proposing to her" Jack said

"You cannot be serious" Punzie said

"Yes I am, I'm in love with her, she makes me feel alive" Jack said "my parents even approve of her"

"Jack when did you meet her" Punzie said

"the day you broke up with me" Jack said

"So this relationship is still fresh" Punzie says "jack we have more time in our relationship, besides eight months trumps three"

"Rapunzel if you think I'm going to leave her for you, your out of your mind" "besides the grass isn't always greener on the other side" Jack said

"What's that supposed to mean" Punzie said

"just like I said but I guess it went over your head" "I'm with her because she loves me for me regardless if I have money and we actually have a lot of things in common unlike I had with you because all I remember is fucking you" Jack says

"Wow you only remember being between my legs" Punzie

"yup I'm sorry I had to say that to you, but I love her and its final, I'm going to make sure I marry her and I'll be sure to send you an invitation so your humiliated knowing that could have been you" "I'll even make sure she's on the cover of vogue to display her wedding dress letting the whole world know how beautiful she is next I make sure she's on vanity fair pregnant with the topic of next heir/heiress to be born to the Frost Empire. The covers you always wanted to grace" Jack says

"I can see your out to chop my head off" Punzie said

"No, more like I'm bitter that you had to come and fuck up my day in my place of business" Jack said "now can you please leave my wife to be is down the hall and I don't want her knowing you came to try to get me back" Jack said

"Really I would like to have a look at her" Punzie said

"You know that not a bad idea, I want to see your face fall, I'll call her in here" Jack said

"Do it" Punzie challenged

"Oh so you really want to see what beauty and brains looks like ok" Jack says

Jack hits a button summoning Elsa into his office. Rapunzel on her part has a smirk on her face thinking she can't be all that.

As Elsa walks in Rapunzel's confident face falls to the ground. Jack was right she was beautiful, even better looking than her.

"What is Jack" Elsa says

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see Rapunzel's face drop when she saw you" Jack said

"Okay why?" Elsa says

"She came here on her own accord to steal me away from you" Jack said "but I turn her down because I love you and I would never dream about hurting you"

Elsa took one look at Rapunzel. Being the business woman Elsa is with grace and poise she wasn't going to let her get to her. She said nothing to her. Considering it was not the time and place for her to get mad. Beside Jack was honest with her about this situation so she had no worries.

"Rapunzel I think it's time for you to leave you got what you wanted, played the game and you lost" Jack said smirking

Rapunzel stalked out the office in tears waiting for the elevator. He was right she would be humiliated that moment. She notices Elsa had everything she wanted and in the near future have more. She knew she had ruined her chance to be with him, she guessed it was time to move on.

He had found someone to love him for him, if only she had loved him more. She probably be planning they're wedding. As she walked out of the building getting into her car she cried violently.

Meanwhile in the office Elsa was looking at Jack with worry.

"Jack are you ok" Elsa asked

"Elsa I'm fine, even better because I get to gaze at you and admire your beauty" Jack said smirking

"Well I need to get back to work" Elsa said

"Can I have one more kiss please" Jack said

"Nice try but no it's only going to lead to sex on your desk" Elsa said

"You know me so well" Jack said joking

Elsa laughed and headed back to her office.

By 7:00pm Jack and Elsa are done work. Him and her walk to his car and drive off.

"Elsa how about we go out tonight" Jack says

"Where to" Elsa says

"How about we go to the movies" Jack says

"That's sounds like a good idea" Elsa says

Jack parked his car in his parking bay, following Elsa to the elevator, once inside his home they go about changing into regular clothes. Elsa picks out a pair of tribal print dolphin hem shorts black, white and blue in color with a sugarlips seamless white cami pairing the outfit with a pair of black flip flop and a black denim & knit Jacket.

Jack picked out a pair of cargo brown shorts and a riot society traditional pocket shirt in black pairing it with his black Jordan spizike sneakers. After getting dressed Jack grabbed his keys, wallet and iPhone, Elsa grabbed her iPhone.

Once at the movie theater Jack waited in line to pay for the tickets, popcorn, snacks and drinks while Elsa went to the ladies room once out she heard her name being called by a familiar voice she hoped to never hear again.

"Elsa long time no see, how long has it been oh yeah sense freshman year of college"


	8. Chapter 8

**Elsa and Jack**

"Elsa long time no see, how long has it been, oh yeah sense freshman year of college" Hans said "I see that body of yours has changed a lot"

Elsa looked at Hans like she wanted to smack him, but she remained calm and level headed. Hans had been a senior when Elsa started to date him, she notice he hadn't changed in looks.

"Nice to see you Hans, now i have to go back to my boyfriend" Elsa said

"Boyfriend? I wonder who managed to get between those pretty legs" Hans said

"Excuse me?" Elsa said

Hans just laughed, undressing her with his eyes.

"I remember you keeping your legs locked tight" Hans say

"And thank god I did or else you would have still hurt me regardless" Elsa says

"No actually I would not have, looking at you now I can clearly see I made the biggest mistake" Hans says

"Did I hear you just now" Elsa said

"yes you did, I'm admitting I let a good girl get away from me and it took two years for me to see that mistake" Hans said " I hope the man that has stolen your heart never lets you go because you are truly a beautiful woman inside out.

"Thank you for sharing that heartfelt confession" Elsa said

"I just wanted to apologize for hurting you" Hans said "well I have to go; I hope to see you again"

Elsa walked back towards Jack; while he was putting they're food order in

"Can I get large popcorn, a large coke, medium sprite, gummy bears, twizzlers and raisinets please" Jack said

"So what movie did you pick" Elsa said

"Well it was a hard choice between Ted 2 and Spy" Jack said

"I hope you picked Ted 2" Elsa said

"Well you're in luck because that's what I picked" Jack said

Walking to theater 3 Jack and Elsa found seats in the back. Waiting for the previews to start Jack passed Elsa her candy and drink leaving the popcorn in his hands. When the movie started instead of watching the movie he was watching Elsa laugh.

"What is it Jack" Elsa says

"Nothing really, but have I told you how beautiful you are today" Jack said

"Jack you say it more than a hundred times a day, it's like you worship me" Elsa said

"Well I do worship you" Jack said smirking

When the movie came to an end Jack through their trash away before grabbing Elsa's hand leading them out the door. Tonight he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

The Next Week

Jack was busy looking at penthouses for sell in the Tribeca area. He came across an 8,569 square feet + 3,599 square feet of outdoor space penthouse, 5 bedrooms, 6 full bathrooms, 2 partial bathrooms and three floors enough to raise a family in.

Not wanting to let the home go he brought it that day making a generous offer. He was not going to tell Elsa about the home until their anniversary coming up at the end of the week.

 **Meanwhile**

Elsa had her own plans for their anniversary she wanted to get him something special so she brought him a real lock and key bracelet in platinum. She would keep the key for the bracelet as a necklace.

Days ago she asked if they could just walk around central park and visit museums instead of spending money on their anniversary which Jack agreed.

The end of the week came finally; Jack and Elsa could be seen walking around the park, Jack's arms draped over Elsa shoulders. He loved the fact that they could walk around and have a conversation about anything regardless of them disagreeing.

When Jack sat her down on a bench he revealed he had brought a penthouse for them to share. She could not believe it he was serious about them living together.

"Jack I don't know what to say" Elsa said

"You don't have to say anything a kiss would be thank you enough" Jack said

Elsa leaned forward and kissed Jack on the lips.

"When do we move in" Elsa said

"We can start packing tomorrow if you want" Jack said

"How about we start next week, I need time to sell my furniture in my apartment" Elsa said

"I already arranged for that too" Jack said

"So you thought of everything?" Elsa said

"Yes it was planned from the beginning" Jack said

"This why I love you so much" Elsa said

"I love you more" Jack said

"Let's go back to my place" Jack said

"Now" Elsa said

"Yes I'm suddenly in the mood to taste you" Jack said seductively

"your such a pervert Jack" Elsa said

"I know that but I'm you pervert" Jack said

Getting up from the bench Jack dragged Elsa with him. Taking a taxi home Jack could not take his hands off her. Once inside Jack's home, they stripped each other of their clothes and celebrated the rest of their anniversary in bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Elsa and Jack**

 **One year and four months later**

Everything was going well in the Overland Winters household. Frost Corps was flourishing and so was their relationship. Just like Jack said he would take his time to get to know Elsa. He found out her fears, dreams, likes and dislikes within the past year.

She even finally introduced Jack to her parents. She was not sure at first but she was eventually ousted by Anna who brought Kristoff home. Her parents found out she had moved in together with this mysterious boyfriend of hers.

At first Mr. Winters was angry considering it a bad idea because they weren't married while Mrs. Winters was understanding of the situation, she could not grasp her daughter moving in with someone after three months of knowing each other.

She guessed people do crazy things when they're in love. Eventually they come to like Jack very much. They loved the fact that he cared so much about Elsa. From watching Elsa and Jack interact with each other they knew it was love.

Thing is nothing could prepare them for what came next in the relationship. It was unplanned and it was never thought of. Never thought it could happen so soon considering she was on birth control.

Elsa hadn't been feeling good for two weeks she had thought it was stress from work, but Jack convinced her to stay home and take it easy. He wanted her to feel better and did not think anything of it. That's until Mrs. Overland heard and came to check on her.

"Elsa" Mrs. Overland yelled as she walked into the living area.

Going upstairs towards the couple's bedroom Mrs. Overland could hear Elsa in the bathroom vomiting.

"Elsa are you alright in there" Mrs. Overland said

"Yes I'm f...fine "Elsa stuttered

"Doesn't sound like it" Mrs. Overland said

After rinsing her mouth out and brushing her teeth Elsa composed herself and walked out the bathroom to face Mrs. Overland

"Elsa I'm worried about you" Mrs. Overland said

"You don't have to be" Elsa said

"Well have you been to the doctor?" Mrs. Overland said

"No Ma'am "Elsa said

"Well I think you should go and I'm taking you now" Mrs. Overland said

Not wanting to argue with Mrs. Overland she agreed. Putting on a pair of woman's grey jogger sweatpants along with a plain white long sleeve shirt, a light blue beanie on her head, and a pair of Nike Air Jordan XI 11 Retro woman's sneakers all white Jack brought her, she paired it with her all white and light blue North Face jacket.

Once dressed Elsa walked down the stairs towards Mrs. Overland letting her know she was ready to go. Grabbing her iPhone and slipping it into her pocket they headed to the elevator. Out of the elevator they entered the lobby, walking out the front door towards Mrs. Overland's waiting driver the porter in the front bid them a good day.

The driver of Mrs. Overland's Roll-Royce opened the door for them before heading to the driver side. When the car started moving Mrs. Overland was the first to break the silence.

"Elsa do you know what it could be" Mrs. Overland said

"No I don't" Elsa said

"How long have you been feeling this way because I only heard of it today" Mrs. Overland said

"Two weeks" Elsa said "I thought it was nothing at first"

"Okay so that changed, anything else you want to tell me" Mrs. Overland said

"I've been feeling dizzy, tired and of course nausea and vomiting" Elsa said

"Hmmm" Mrs. Overland said "I think I might have an idea what it is but I'm not sure"

"What do think it is" Elsa said

"I'm not going to say anything until you've had blood work done" Mrs. Overland said

As they arrived at Mount Sinai Hospital, Mrs. Overland went to the front desk to grab paperwork for Elsa the fill out. Once the papers were filled out Mrs. Overland took the clip board and handed it back to the front desk person.

Waiting for almost thirty minutes Elsa was called. Mrs. Overland and Elsa walked towards the room so the doctor could speak to them, but before anything could be diagnose the nurse handed Elsa a cup because they wanted a sample of her urine.

Once she finished she handed the cup back to the nurse, while another nurse came in to take blood work from her. Filling up four vials the nurse took her leave. They waited another twenty minutes before Dr. Samuel came in.

"Hello Mrs. Overland what a pleasant surprise" Dr. Samuel said

"David it's nice to see you again" Mrs. Overland said "Elsa this is Dr. David Samuel he is a good friend of the family"

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Samuel" Elsa said

"Call me David and it's nice to meet you Elsa" Dr. Samuel said "anyways let's get down to business"

"Of course "Mrs. Overland said

"Well from looking at your test results Elsa it seems you are six weeks pregnant" Dr. Samuel said

Elsa could not believe her ears. How could this happen I was on the pill she kept thinking. Mrs. Overland on the other hand was not so shocked.

"I'm going to be a mother" Elsa said

"Yes" Mrs. Overland and Dr. Samuel said together

"OMG how can this happen, I'm not ready to be a mother" Elsa said

"Elsa calm down it's to be expected that you're scared" Mrs. Overland said

"How am I going to tell my parents" Elsa said

"Leave that to me" Mrs. Overland said "first Jackson needs to be informed"

"How am I going to tell him" Elsa said

"We will found a baby gift so you can give him the news" Mrs. Overland said "this situation should be kept a secret till we release the news to the press"

"What do you mean" Elsa said

"You will know really soon but for right now you need your rest" Mrs. Overland said

As they walked out the hospital Mrs. Overland made an appointment for Elsa to see an OB/GNY next week. Getting into the car Mrs. Overland stopped at a CVS to get Elsa prenatal vitamins. Asking if Elsa was up to it they would stop by a store and find something to present Jack with the news.

Deciding that it was a good idea Mrs. Overland and Elsa stopped by a baby store getting a baby onesie with custom words printed on the shirt. On the way home Elsa wanted to stop by a sneaker store. In the store Elsa saw a pair of baby Jordan Retro 7 white and dark blue, she got them with a pair for herself and for Jack.

As Elsa got into the car and drove off. Mrs. Overland was already making a gift bag up for Jack, Elsa just added the baby sneakers to top it off. After getting dropped off Mrs. Overland kissed Elsa goodbye and letting her know she would check up on her later.

When Elsa walked into the apartment she put the surprise bag up and started on dinner. She thought it would be better to give Jack the surprise after dinner. Making penne with chicken and asparagus and a light sauce, she decided she would cook dessert too.

For dessert she made strawberry cupcakes with real strawberries in the frosting. Luckly none of the food she cooked made her feel sick, but she been craving this meal for some reason and wanted it bad. Around 7pm the food was done so Elsa went upstairs to take a quick shower before Jack showed up.

Jack parked his car in his and Elsa bay. Walking to the elevator Jack was so drain he could not wait to fall asleep in bed. Walking out the elevator he was greeted with a good smelling meal. Jack looked around but Elsa was no where insight.

"Elsa I'm home" Jack said

"I'll be right down" Elsa said

Putting his suitcase away and iphone on the charger, Jack went into his office for a brief moment. Coming out Elsa walked towards him giving him a kiss on the lips.

"someone is glad to see me" Jack smirked

"don't be so full of yourself" Elsa said

"why is that? You made me dinner " Jack said

"Jack its only dinner" Elsa said

As they both sat down to eat Jack told her about his day and the concerns he had to deal with. He also mention him being stressed out and wanting to go to bed holding her. As dessert was being served Elsa thought it was a good time to reveal the surprise.

"Jack I have something for you" Elsa said

"gifts and I didn't do anything to deserve it" Jack said

"oh yes you did" Elsa said smiling

Elsa got up from the table and handed Jack the bag. At first he pulled out a huge sneaker box for himself saying thanking you and kissing Elsa. Elsa let him know there was more in the bag. Jack pulled out the baby sneakers looking confused, finally he pulled out the onesis that read I'm The Next CEO Of Frost Corps.

"Elsa your pregnant?" Jack smirked

"Yes" Elsa said

"so we are going to have a baby" Jack asked

"yes" Elsa answered

"I'm going to be a father?" Jack asked

"Yes" Elsa said

"I cannot believe this" Jack said

"Neither can I" Elsa said

Jack got up from the table and kissed Elsa with passion, deepening the kiss. Breaking apart for air Jack asked

"How did this happen?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack and Elsa**

"How did this happen?" Jack said

"Really Jack? You're asking how this happen" Elsa said

"Well I thought you were on the pill? Jack said

"I thought so too" Elsa said

"Either way it does not matter I'm happy" Jack said "How far along are you?"

"I'm six weeks along" Elsa said

Trying to piece together six weeks ago did not take Jack long to figure it out. He and Elsa had went to a fundraiser six weeks ago and ended up running into Tooth. Long story short a big scene erupted when she seen him with Elsa.

 **Flashback**

 _Jack was looking at Elsa and how her off the shoulder bandage gown in baby blue from Neiman Marcus hugged her curves. Elsa on her part could not help looking at Jack wearing an Alta Mode Grey Slim Fit Vested Suit._

 _Walking into the building holding each other's hand, Jack whispered into Elsa ear stating she looked beautiful. As the fundraiser dinner continued on Jack was becoming restless he wanted to spend his night at home cuddling Elsa on the couch eating take-out and watching a movie._

 _They had been at the fundraiser for two hours as soon as Jack had the chance he whispered to Elsa again letting her know they we're leaving soon. As they were walking out into the lobby none other than Tooth was standing there glaring at Jack._

 _"Well I did not expect to see you here tonight Jack" Tooth said_

 _"What are you doing here don't I have a restraining order on you?" Jack said_

 _"Jack you think a little piece of paper is going to keep me away from you?" Tooth said_

 _"Why yes it is" Jack said_

 _"Oh and I see Rapunzel is not on your arms" Tooth said looking Elsa up and down with disgust._

 _"No she's not like it's any of your business" Jack said_

 _"Jack I see this one is beautiful even better looking than Rapunzel" Tooth said_

 _"Elsa lets go I don't want to make a scene and Tooth is gearing up for one" Jack said_

 _"Elsa huh" tooth said "It's nice to meet you"_

 _"Do not speak to her Tooth" Jack said_

 _"Oh so your fucking this one I'm guessing" Tooth said_

 _Elsa had it with this Tooth._

 _"Excuse me that is none of your business what we do behind closed doors" Elsa said_

 _"Why would it not be?" Tooth said "you're fucking the man I love"_

 _"Really that's funny I do not see Jack returning your feelings" Elsa said_

 _"Oh he will I should be with him not you" Tooth said_

 _"Really why do you think that?" Elsa said_

 _"Only I can love him the way you cannot" Tooth said_

 _"He was mine before he became yours" Tooth said "and I will not rest till I have him"_

 _"Are you delusional" Elsa said_

 _Tooth laughed at that statement but she lost her composure in front of all who could see._

 _"Listen you Bitch, he is mine and will forever be mine. I do not care what you think I will find a way to be with him. Tooth said_

 _"Bitch? Who are you calling a Bitch? You crazy ass, peacock looking, like you spilt paint on yourself, no sense of style having thot self-talking too?" Elsa said_

 _Jack never seen this side of Elsa come out of her. He was turned on already._

 _"Wow calm down Elsa she's not worth it do not feed into her" Jack said_

 _Tooth was shocked by her words but even madder because she insulted her style._

 _"Jack control your Bitch" Tooth said_

 _"Tooth I will tell you again stay away from me and now that goes for Elsa too, stay away from my girlfriend. I do not want you, love you or care for you. There are plenty of fish in the sea go find another man to stalk and harass". Jack said_

 _Not caring anymore Jack lead Elsa out the building and into his waiting car. While Tooth was shouting at them as they walked away knowing Tooth lost the battle._

 _Getting into the car after getting Elsa in. Jack took a deep breath he had to explain the situation to her._

 _"Elsa I'm sorry about that. I and Tooth had a thing for each other two years ago, but she ruined what we had when I found out she was cheating on me". Jack said_

 _"It's okay Jack, I know you did not plan for this to happen" Elsa said_

 _"Well you seem to know how to handle yourself" Jack said_

 _"Honestly no I did not I cannot believe I let her get under my skin" Elsa said_

 _"I just want to let you know she will never have me again and do not listen to her, shes the past and she will stay in the past. I'm madly in love with you and only you" Jack said_

 _Elsa smiled and kissed Jack. As they reached home, Asked him to join her in the hot tube. Agreeing they both went into the apartment changing into their swimsuits. Going to the third floor of they're penthouse and out onto the balcony._

 _Jack led Elsa into the water with him looking at the sky watching the stars twinkle. Once both were settled, Jack had his arm wrapped around Elsa's waist content with talking to her and kissing her._

 _Elsa responded right away, Jack was already pushing her bikini bottoms to the side slipping a finger into her wetness, Elsa moaned in respond, forgetting her self -control Elsa climb onto Jack's lap capturing his lips with hers._

 _straddling him Elsa opened his fly to his swim trunks pulling out his rock hard erection positioning it above her opening. Elsa slowly lowered herself onto him, Jack groaning loving her tight wetness. Locking eyes with each other, Elsa started to move on him._

 _Holding her hips in place Jack thrust slowly into her allowing her to guide their movements. Eventually Elsa started to feel that familiar sensation, moving her hips faster, Jack picked up speed too. He was determined to hold on until she came._

 _Within a few seconds she came convulsing around Jack with a loud moan, Jack followed a few thrusts later groaning loud. Looking into her eyes Jack spoke._

 _"I'm not done with you yet, lets finish this in our bedroom" Jack said_

 _"Really I like the sound of that, be prepared to lose sleep tonight" Elsa said_

 _"We both will be losing sleep tonight" Jack said_

 _Picking her up into his arms Jack carried her to they're bedroom where they made love into the early hours_ _of the morning._

 **Flashback End**

"Oh yeah I remember now you must have skipped your pill that night" Jack said smirking

"Yeah I had someone distracting me" Elsa said

"Listen how about you get ready for bed while I clean up down here and I'll be up to cuddle you" Jack said

"That's a very good idea as I slaved over a hot stove for you" Elsa said

Elsa kissed Jack one last time before heading upstairs. Once upstairs Jack grabbed his phone and called his jeweler. It was now or never, he decided it was time to make Elsa his wife indefinitely. Jack did not expect such news so earlier.

Jack embraced the news with a new look on his life. Weeks earlier he had an engagement ring custom made for Elsa that cost him 1.3 million more than the ring he made for Rapunzel. This time around he was not to be rejected.


End file.
